Changing the Future
by Angellufy
Summary: Buffy wins a gift from the Powers that Be! It is happiness... I promise!


- B/A, happy ending.

- Angel gets married to someone else.

- Joyce won't die.

- Sorry for the English. I'm not native. But I love Angel and Buffy and had to post this anyway.

No. I'm not the owner of Angel or Buffy... If I where do you think they would be apart???

**Chapter 1**

He was beautiful.

That was the first thing Buffy thought from her hidden place. The bride was a blond girl named Kelly. She knew they met after he became human.

Human. That was her dream… their dream. However, destiny again played with the Slayer. It was the last drop in the cup. She finally decided to quit. She was tired, tired of fighting, tired of saving the world, tired of not dreaming… or dreaming to have each and every one of them shattered. She didn't want it anymore.

According to Cordelia, Angel was going to Sunnydale to talk to her, but a car accident prevented it. He forgot about their love. He reminded her but not that they were in love. Kelly was one of the nurses in the hospital. Buffy saw they were falling for each other and stopped visiting him. It hurt too much he didn't remember what they had, even though he still remembered everyone. The one link between them was only Cordelia.

Today was the last day of her slaying time. Everything would be left behind when she left USA for good. She'd go to the Airport, pick up any ticket to anywhere and start a new life.

Now she saw him, now she knew he was ok, now she saw him saying "I do"… even if to other woman, now it was finally time to be someone… else.

She turned around, but had to turn back when she heard the voice.

- It was not supposed to be like this, you know.

- Why am I not surprised to see you here, Whistler?

- Well… I had to come to see my man doing something stupid.

- He is not doing it! He will be happy! Don't you want it for him?

Whistler could not avoid a smile. Even in pain, even seeing her man with other woman, she still found the strength to defend him.

- Yeah! So you think.

He could not avoid the sarcasm in his voice and Buffy's slayer sense tingled.

- What are you talking about?

- She won't make him happy.

- What???

- She is not loyal to him.

- Are you telling me that she is cheating on him.

- Yes.

- This has to be the lamest trick you guys used. Is this some kind of trick so I won't quit?

- So, you don't believe me?

- Of course not. The woman likes him, I've see it.

- Ok. Do you want a proof? Don't leave this party and keep your eyes on the bride. You won't like what you'll see. By the way, the Powers have a gift for you.

- What? A gift? Since when did they have any consideration for me?

- Hey. It is not their fault. You two messed up everything! Remember… Free will!!

- So, what is it then?

- After you see everything, you will have a chance to go back in time and change one moment between you two. You will have all the memories of all these years and changing past will change everything from that point onward, so be careful of your choice.

- Whistler, I won't change anything. I won't ruin anything for him. Look at him. He is happy. He is in the sun with his… wife. I wouldn't change it not even for our love.

- See and tell me later. Just call me and I'll come.

**Chapter 2**

He was peaceful.

That was the first thing she thought when she got near his coffin. He was dead. She was dead too.

It all happened so fast.

Buffy stayed in the party out of curiosity. She couldn't believe Kelly would betray Angel… or James, as he was going today. She kept her eyes on the bride and saw the girl disappear into the hotel. Her slayer senses kicked in and she decided to follow her.

In the other side of the hotel saloon Angel saw his beloved wife leaving and decided to go after her. She was delicious in her dress and he wanted a little party of their own before the honeymoon. A little before, she had said to him she'd go change, so they could leave. He'd offered her help "with the buttons", but she refused saying she was tired, but she had said things like that before and they got it on anyway.

What he saw in his own hotel room left him completely out of his mind. His wife was having sex with her dentistry. He was so out of mind that he didn't pay attention to the stairs. He rolled them down and died with a broken neck.

**Chapter 3**

After his burial, everyone left... except for the tiny blond girl almost nobody knew. The cemetery was silent as if no one would want to disturb The Slayer.

- What will you choose?

- Whistler, you again?

- Yes. Slayer.

Whistler rolled his eyes.

- Did you choose?

She looked at him with dead eyes. No light was there anymore, it was like no soul was in that body.

- It was serious what you said?

- Yes. You think the Powers play with things like this.

And he gestured to Angel's grave.

- No. Not really. What do I do?

- Just think about the moment. When you decide, just tell me you decide… you don't have to tell me what the moment is. Tell me you chose and I'll open a portal. You will be send directly to the moment. You will have 24h to change it. When you return to the present, things may be different… if you do the right things. You won't have memories right away. They will come when you start to see people.

Buffy thought it was too simply, but she had to try.

- I'm ready.

**Chapter 4**

_It is Angel's apartment. He opens the door, and they come in. He turns on the light. Buffy closes the door behind them. He takes off his heavy coat and lays it aside. Buffy is soaked through to her skin without a coat or jacket._

_- __ You're shaking like a leaf._

Buffy couldn't believe she was really here. He was alive. Alive! Her first impulse was just to throw herself at him, but she knew she had to play her part. She wanted to hear again want he had to say. She wanted it so much. But, changing this moment would really make things different for them? She knew a lot of things and was afraid she'd loose him again.

_-__ Cold._

_- __Let me get you something._

_Angel's go__ to his wardrobe and gets some dry clothes for Buffy. Gosh! How she'd missed it!_

_- __Put these on. Get under the covers, just to warm up._

_Buffy walks over to his room __and sits down. She looks up at him and he then faces away to give her privacy._

_- __Sorry._

_Buffy takes off her top shirt and winces and inhales in pain._

_- __What?_

_-__ Oh, um... It's okay. I just have a cut or something._

_-__ Can I... Lemme see._

_Buffy clutches her shirt to her chest. _

_- __Okay._

_Angel turns around and sits down on the bed behind her. He gently touches her back and looks at the cut._

_-__ It's already closed. You're fine._

_Buffy leans back into him and cuddles her face to his. He puts his arms around her._

_-__ You almost went away today._

_-__ We both did._

_- Angel... __I feel like I lost you... You're right, though. We can't be sure of anything._

_-__ Shhh. I..._

_She turns around to look at him._

_- __You what?_

_- __I love you. I try not to, but I can't stop._

_- __Me, me, too. I can't either._

_They start to kiss. After a moment Angel breaks off._

_- __Buffy, maybe we shouldn't..._

_- I… I know, Angel. This is not the time. I just… can I spend the night here with you?_

Cut to later. They are both in bed asleep.

**Chapter 5**

The sun was shining up when the Slayer woke up… and Angel was not there… again.

- Hummmm… what is wrong with me? Why he can't be here when I wake?

Then, she smelled something delicious in the air. She looked around and got startled. She was not in Angel's apartment anymore. For some reason she thought it was her room… except it wasn't her room anymore. The room was bigger as well as the bed she was in. Things were really different, as Whistler said, and she got curious. What was her new future?

She decided to go to the kitchen after a quick shower. She didn't gave too steps after have left the stairs when she heard his voice… his beloved voice. She found she could not move.

- Angel…

She murmured. After a moment to compose herself, she started to walk to the stairs and the kitchen. She spent some time in the door just looking at him. He was cooking.

He sensed her.

- Hi, Buffy. You slept too much today. Connor was impatient and went to Willow's house. He is insanely crazy about that puppy. I think we will have to find room for yet another one in this family.

Buffy's eyes could not believe it. He was there in her kitchen, talking to her and it seems they were… happy. Could she believe it?

- Buffy… are you ok, honey? If not for the hormones, I know you are happy with the new baby.

- Connor?

- Buffy, our son loves you. Don't get all stressed up about him liking Willow better then you!

She has a son. A son with Angel? A son?

Angel gave a little kiss in her face while cupping it. She could not avoid, but let herself be guided to his body… gladly**.**

Suddenly, she was overwhelmed with memories. Angel became human after defeating Acathla, which Spike and Drusila tried to wake. He kept his strength so he could help her. He still left her. She was devastated at first, thinking he'd forget her, but he came back. They married soon after in a beautiful ceremony. Two years later they had their first baby, Connor, a little boy with hazel eyes and spiked brown her. Two years later she got pregnant again and lost the baby, and now they are pregnant again.

- Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

- Hey. What there is to thank?

- Everything… you, me, this miracle! Oh, Angel.

She cried.

**Chapter 6**

Buffy was so engulfed in her own happiness that she didn't see the door being opened and the woman coming in.

- Oh, no! Buffy! Are you crying again?

- Mom…!!!!!!!!

- Hummm…. What did you do, Angel?

- Mommmm…

Buffy left Angel's arm to hug her mother.

- Buffy… Buffy… oxygen…

- Oh.. I'm sorry, sorry, mom… mom…

-Yeah, that is me. Mom and grandmom. What is wrong with you? One more of "those" hormonal days. Honey… you can't keep thinking about the miscarriage. It won't happen again.

Her mother was there for her… again. She could not think straight, the only thing that mattered was the fact her mother was alive. Then, she had the memories back. She knew about the tumor, so she made her mother go to see a doctor… a lot earlier. The tumor was diagnosed fairly early, her mother had a surgery, some chemotherapy and got cured.

- Joyce, I didn't do anything. Well… except for getting her pregnant.

Joyce looked at Angel in time to see his smile. He was a nice man and she was really glad he had come back to her daughter. He never talked about the fact she talked him into going way for a while to give Buffy time to grow. The consequences were almost horrible for her. Buffy could have died fighting Glory and her salvation was the fact he came back in time to help her.

- By the way. Everything is set in the backyard. You can go along. Connor went to Willow's house…

- The puppy!

- Yeah, the puppy. Willow will bring him back.

**Chapter 7**

- Hey. Where is Buffster?

- Xander! Xander!!

Buffy left the chair to hug her friend, when Anya entered the kitchen.

- Hey! Hands off my husband! You have yours already!

- Anya!

Buffy hugged the ex-demon and was hit by more memories. Xander and Willow still got into trouble. She tried to prevent it, but couldn't. Xander and Cordelia split up and Anya the demon came forth to help Cordelia, just like it was before. She lost her powers and ended up hooking up with Xander. Xander proposed to Anya after the whole Glory stuff and they married one year later. He became a constructor in Sunnydale, which was good because after the closing of Hellmouth for good, Sunnydale turned up a nice place to live.

- Where is Willow?

- She will be here any minute. I called her when I was leaving home and she was waiting Oz. Are you ok?

- Yes.

- Hey. Angel… care to give a hand.

- You two are friends???

- Buffy. You are scaring me, do you know? Of course we are friends.

Angel and Xander shaked hands to a very much surprised Buffy. Then, both men went outside to pick up something.

In that moment, a little girl with red hair came running direct to Angel.

- Uncle Angel!!!

- Ewww!… I can't understand why Stephany likes Angel so much.

Buffy heard Willow's voice. She was beautiful. Her hair was long than before and fell in some curls around her face. She was expecting.

- Hi, Buffy. How are you? Being spoiled by Angel, huh? Yeah… that is probably why Steph loves Angel so much.

Buffy just kept looking with enormous eyes her friend. Clearly, Willow was not the same girl from the other time.

- Buffy, are you ok?

- Huh? Huh?

- You were staring at me like you never saw me. Is something wrong?

Buffy did not answer it, but hugged her best friend. *God! I miss you, Will*

She was again engulfed in memories.

Willow almost lost it. Oz went away because of everything with Verruca, which Buffy couldn't avoid to happen. Willow was still devastated when he left, but she recovered after the whole D'Hoffryn ordeal. Buffy was still shot by the trio and Tara died, but Oz came back just in time to avoid Willow to do all the nasty things she did in the other lifetime. He helped Will to recover and they ended up rebuilding their relationship.

- Mommy!

Her son squealed while Angel was entering the house with him in his shoulders… and laughing. She never heard him laughing before. *My son, is his father image… My son, my son… I mean I have a son!*. Buffy's eyes watered when she fully understood what had happened to her life.

- Mommy… why are you crying?

Angel put Connor back in the ground and hugged Buffy.

- Buffy, what is it, sweet?

- It is… nothing really. Can I be happier?

He kissed her forehead and gave a small laugh.

- I like it.

- What?

- The sound of your laugh. It is beautiful.

Angel leaned to kiss Buffy, but was interrupted by the door bell.

- Hold that! He smiled and left Buffy to attend the door.

- Hey. Doyle, Cordy, Wes, Gunn, Fred, Lorne and Whistler. You made it!

- Of course, pumpkin cake. We wouldn't miss it for nothing!

- Angel. Where is little Connor?

- Backyard, Cordy. He and Stephany are up there with Follen and Desy. They can't get tired of the dogs.

- That little boy.

Again, both girls were expecting.

- Hi, Buffy.

- Hi, Cordy.

Cordelia was now a famous actress married to Doyle. They were Angel's family when he was in LA during their time apart so she "grow"… as Angel had put. She knew they had a lot of history together. Gunn was a street kid that crossed Angel's path and they became friend, even after Gunn discovered Angel's secret. Cordelia was rescued by Angel from another vampire and worked with him for a while. That was when she fell in love with Doyle, who was some sort of seer for Angel. Wesley came to the group after Doyle got injured during some battle. Fred was rescued from another dimension when they had to travel there to save Cordy. Angel came back just in time to hear a message from Willow to go to Sunnydale to help Buffy. He almost didn't make it in time.

Buffy was very fond of his gang. They were his family when they were apart… yeah granted because of his own stupid… he was human and it had broke her to know he didn't want to be with her. He said that he was old and she should have someone of her own age to give her children, because he was sure that even now that his heart was beating he would not be able to give her anything. She needed to live before to make some real commitment in her life. How stupid can a noble man be sometimes? Did he really think that you can turn on and off love?

She knew that he had a rough time with Darla, and they were his support, even when he decided he didn't need any of them and fired his employee. He came to his senses after killing Darla and Wesley being shot in a case and everything went ok, although he became an employee of Angel Investigations.

After all the compliments, everyone went to the backyard. Whistler was the last one to leave, but managed to ask something to the slayer.

- Happy now?!

Buffy looked at the demon who in another life was the messenger of death, sadness and destruction and mouthed thank you.

- C'mon. Let's go to the backyard. The table is almost ready. Giles and Jenny called telling they'd be a little late.

Buffy stopped to walk as soon as Jenny's name was said. *God, she didn't die! Angel didn't turn, so she was saved!*

- Buffy, What is it? You are strange today. Care to tell me what is happening?

- Angel. Later we can talk. I can't explain everything to you right now. This is a wonderful day and I want to enjoy it the most.

- Hi, Buffy, Angel.

Buffy turned around in time to see Jenny. She was beautiful and also… expecting…

- Well, what is happening in Sunnydale? All women are expecting?

Jenny laughed and hugged Buffy. Already taken with the sensation, Buffy waited for the memories to come. Jenny was still sent to Sunnydale to watch Buffy and Angel. In the aftermath of their night "without happiness" together, Buffy confronted her and she said everything she knew about Angel's curse. She and Giles still fell apart for a while, but got back together. Spike went after Jenny in the school because she was trying to recreate the curse to remove the happiness clause so they could curse him and Drusilla and avoid the end of the world. She almost died, but Angel, who went to the school to talk to her about his situation, ended up saving her life. Ironic, huh?

- Where is Giles?

Buffy was anxious to see him. To know how her Watcher and surrogate father was.

- Here.

- Oh, Giles!

Buffy couldn't avoid to hug him. After Jenny almost being killed by Spike, he accepted he was in love with her and ended up proposing. They married two years later after Faith… Faith, who still went bad, threatened his life. He was still fired, but when Quentin was forcefully removed from the Council, Giles was asked back to help to build a new one so it could serve better the slayers.

- Hey, I hope you have one for me too… your brat sister.

- Dawn! Dawn! Dawn!

Another… strong… hug. Dawn was still the key and Glory still came after her. In the end, she jumped in the portal to close it, but for some reason she didn't die of the fall. However, it was like she used all of her energy to close it and mend the walls among dimensions. She was after all just Buffy's sister… and a watcher in training *Huh? Her sister was in England training to perfect her watcher ways. She became Faith's watcher?*

- Buffy. Oxygen is becoming a serious issue, here? What is up with you?

- She is ok, Dawn.

- Angel!

After some kisses and hugs Angel responded.

- Just a little emotional today… I will find out later why?

- Find out what? How? Urg… don't tell me? I'm still the baby sister, ok.

She kissed her sister and Angel and went to the backyard.

- Hey, everyone.

- Faith! How are you? I hope this time you behaved in the plane.

Again, more hugs. Buffy, who kept watching the exchanges between her sister and Angel, was eyeing Faith suspiciously. The brunette seemed to not see or care about it and hugged Buffy.

- How is little pumpkin here? I hope she will be a girl. Connor is impossible.

- You know. They are mine so…

Buffy could not believe it. Faith was so different of what she remembers her. Yeah. She went to the mayor side and tried to kill Angel. After she left her comma, she switched bodies with Buffy and fooled everyone around… except Angel. She went after him in LA, but he knew it was not Buffy in the body, but someone else. After his rejection she kind of had an epiphany, came clean and ended up going to England with Giles so she could have help. She was now a full slayer. Wow!

- Come on! Since everyone is here I think it is time!

Buffy who was too much shocked with the whole Faith stuff to speak finally had her brain working again.

- Time. Time for what?

Angel passed one arm around her shoulder.

- You will see beloved.

And kissed her.

- Ewwww! Get a room you two!

- Surprise!

- Oh. My. God!

Buffy looked around to see all her friends, her family together. There was a big cake in the table with candles for her twenty nine birthday. She couldn't believe it. Twenty nine! She was so engulfed by everything in the day that she didn't stop to see dates.

After the blowing the candles, presents and everything else, she was resting her head against Angel's shoulder as she sat in his lap in their swing. She was looking around at people she knew. The Hellmouth was closed for good and every one of them could have a nice life in the city called Sunnydale.

Angel was looking at the contemplative look of his wife. If someone had said to him one hundred years ago… hell, even three hundreds… that he would be a loved husband and father he would have laughed. Three hundred years ago he was a womanizer and a drunken nothing that ashamed his parents. Out of his irresponsibility he became a beast and for one and a half hundred years the demon that lived in his body did a lot of cruelty around the world. One day he pissed the wrong someone who tortured him, not by physical punishment, but by emotional one. They punished his demon by bringing back the soul to the host body, but punished the soul also… and the body became nothing more than a piece of junk... up to when he saw a little blond girl in the sun. She won his heart, he became someone… a whole someone, which he was never before, man or demon. He couldn't hate his past, he learned to separate himself from the demon, and he sometimes thanked Darla because she chose him. If not, he would grow older, with lucky, without knowing the meaning of true love.

She was listening to the laughs around her and suddenly she started to think of that fifteen year girl who got scared to death to know she was the Chosen One. When she killed her first vampire she understood her life would never be the same… would be worst. In some ways she was right, but not in all. She had moved to another city, and despite her strange ways, she found new friends… real friends… who loved her the way she was… in spite of what she was. More than that, they stayed with her even when there was no reason. She would never forget that Xander saved her life or that Willow risked her life to curse Angel again or stayed behind when she could go to any college in the world. She would not forget her Watcher got fired because he loved her like a daughter. Or that he was the one to give her to the man she loved the most.

She couldn't hate her fate, not only because of them, but also because of the man holding her. Angel was, is and forever will be the love of her life. How many people are lucky enough to find their soulmate so early like she did? When she held Connor for the first time and saw Angel's eyes on his family she finally understood that everything happened for a reason. She understood that she would have everything again if it means she would be here.

She wouldn't forget that almost every time they supported her decisions. It was their presence, she was sure of that, which allowed her to live so much. Which made the new Council allow their slayers and potentials to have a life outside of their fate. She may be the slayer to live the most, but she likes to think of herself as the luckiest one. That girl, wherever she is, is happy.

Finally she was having a wonderful birthday!


End file.
